How I met your mother
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: Munenori tells his child how he met their mother R&E&R


How I met your Mother...

((Corny title and its totally stolen from the TV show I know but bare with me...))

Late one night Munenori tells his infant child how he had met, fallen in love with and married Siofra, his child's mother. ( And a few juicy scenes for us grownups too! ;) )

* * *

It was very late at night, the full moon shined blissfully and brightly while the stars glittered above in to a lavishly decorated nursery in the smaller home of all the Yagyu estates.

Munenori stood proudly in it's center and smiled, one of his more private and rarely seen expressions, as he reached in to his first born child's cradle and held the bundle of blankets and the baby inside of them tenderly in his arms as his new born son stared up at him with his mothers brilliant mismatched eyes or at least one of her eyes.

Much like his mother, Ju-Long, had Heterochromia iridium or in simpler terms, one eye was a completely different color than his other eye. As long as it didn't harm his son in anyway, and the doctor has assured him it wouldn't, Munenori didnt worry about it in the least.

Ju-Long's right eye matched his fathers eye color, gold flecked with a little bit of brown while his left eye was a brilliant emerald green with tiny flecks of sapphire blue and gold. His hair however matched his father's perfectly in color and quantity... In fact without that green eye, Ju-Long would have been a mirror image of his father. But it would be just like his wife to only claim one tiny feature upon their child and allow him to dominate the rest. Munenori chuckeled at the thought.

Hell, at first he'd even been against Ju-Long's name! But Siofra had stood her ground and made the point that since SHE was giving birth to his child SHE was going to name the child whatever she damn well pleased! Thank you very much...

Munenori hadn't been able to come up with a counter argument... And in the end everyone knew how Munenori fawned over her and could never deny his wife anything. Not that she asked for much if anything at all!

Luckily she'd allowed the tradition in his family that the first born son had his fathers first name. However she pointed out that it was never said that the name had to be the child's first name... Ah yes, his wife was a clever woman. Ju-Long wasnt a bad name really, Munenori thought silently. It meant Gigantic or Powerful Dragon.

Ju-Long Munenori Yagyu... It had a nice ring to it and he was also named after one of his six uncles and godfathers, Prince Jun, Siofra hadn't known her mother very long or very well. In fact the woman had simply found another woman who would care for the little girl for her and then she'd taken off never to be seen or heard from again. It had only been a stroke of luck that the woman Siofra had been left with had been Jun's mother. The two were as thick as thieves, in King Tamir's words. They still were now, which was why Siofra had insisted that her son share at least part of her older brothers name. Looking back it was a touching gesture and now Munenori wouldn't trade his sons eye or his name for anything in the world. They made his son unique and special. Munenori's smile broadened as his son grabbed on to and held one of his fingers with his tiny hand as tightly as he could.

Munenori liked Prince Jun a lot, he was a good man and a fair swordsman. Though the two of them had a rough start at first, but that was to be expected because, he'd been hitting on the Prince's baby sister...A LOT, and quite brazenly too. Actually none of the six princes, the butler Ivan or the King Tamir had taken to him very well at first... Granted they were all very protective of the only Princess, and for good reason.

The King had threatened him several times with death should he dare to do anything to harm or upset his precious baby girl. As had the butler... her brothers...the other ninjas.

And he highly doubted that any of the royal family or the ninjas had been happy with him when they'd all caught him and Siofra having a very heated, not at all gentle, passionate make-out session in her bedroom about a week after meeting him...the fact that his hands hadn't been in very innocent places either, or even outside of her clothes for that matter, probably didnt help matters. Both of his hands had been fully inside her kimono and very attentively fondling her breast at the time they had been caught. His own kimono top had been mostly open too.

Strangly out of ALL of them, the King, Princes, and Ninjas... It was the servant Ivan that had scared him the most. The man could easily pass for a ninja... And there had been a look of pure malice in the man's eyes when he spotted Munenori doing ANYTHING BUT being the perfect gentleman.

Now Munenori was sure Ivan purposely snuck up on him and gave him those looks, JUST to freak him out. And though he hated to admit it... it worked.

Luckily now they all welcomed him as if he'd know them their entire lives.

Even still Munenori had been very surprised when Siofra had revealed she was one of seven children to a King... King Tamir to be exact, and was the only girl

Even still, after getting her father's blessing to court her, he'd taken Siofra to meet his family for the first time. One look at her and his brothers had been stunned speechless by her beauty. Her one green and one blue eye, her long flowing hair that was as red as fire, a feisty temper, wine colored full lips that begged for kisses, soft smooth pail skin and her light foreign accent had kept all men under her spell. They were all wrapped around her finger in moments.

Thankfully, Siofra only had eyes for him and nothing his brothers did would ever change that.

His father had been surprised by her looks too and was a little weary at first about his son courting a foreign woman but soon fell in love with her intelligence and sharp tongue. The old man simply smitten with her! And it only got worse when he found out her bloodline was actually royalty! Then his father was overjoyed his son was courting her! Now the family had ties to foreign royalty!

Munenori chuckled at the thought softly as he held his son closer. He carried him over to the soft rocking chair that Siofra had insisted on having in the room at all times and sat quietly with his son.

He frowned as his thoughts turned to his only sister... Siofra and Ling hated each other.

Ling hated that Siofra was foreign, was so terribly outspoken and stubborn, had a tattoo (a tiger's paw print on her right hip...He loved it! It was very sexy.) but Siofra wasn't as Ling put it "A proper Lady suited for a Yaygu...".

Siofra just thought Ling was a spoiled brat and needed to be taken down a few pegs.

Then again Ling hated any woman who out shone her in any way. And boy did Siofra do just that! Munenori smirked and chuckled as a memory came to mind, the conception of his son.

Actually at the time, he and Siofra had been trying for a baby for a good two months. Granted they'd never used any contraceptives since they'd married. Sadly they hadn't been successful. He recalled that Ling had been all too happy with the news. Even going as far as commenting that maybe Siofra wasn't capable of conceiving a child "worthy of the Yaygu name," and "Maybe you should find a woman who can... I'm sure father would understand. You need an heir of course..."

Siofra had been furious. As had he but they didn't show it at the time. However after another few weeks they decided to simply let it happen whenever it happened.

It had been a week after that decision that it had indeed happened. He and Siofra had been hosting a get-together for the Ninjas and their family's when Siofra and Ling had gotten in to a fight... Again. Normally Siofra would just ignore Ling's stupid comments and nothing would happen.

But apparently this time Ling had gone too far that night and had called Siofra nothing more than a harlet and the daughter of one too! A foul woman that couldn't possibly be even remotely considered royalty! And that Munenori was disgracing the family by being with her and any child they had would but nothing but foreign scum like it's mother. So it was just as well that they hadn't and shouldn't have one anyway.

Apparently Ling thought it only right and proper for her to have the first grandchild. That is, in Munenori's mind, IF she found a man willing to tolerate her nonsense.

Now Siofra was a kind and tolerant woman but she had a fiery temper to her and that had set it off.

The entire dinner party had rushed to the separate kitchen area where the two women had been in when Ling screamed. The men and families had burst in only to find that Siofra had Ling held up by the throat a few inches off the floor and pinned to the wall, before giving her quite the tongue lashing and then kicking Ling out of the house... Permanently!

It was soon after the rest of the party left either snickering or in shock of the events. Munenori however, had not been happy with his bride... He didn't like making scenes and that had been a huge, quite clear, and very loud blow out.

They'd gotten in to a fight that night too about it... Siofra had even slammed a door in his face and tried to lock him out of their room... He'd really lost his temper then and was about to put his wife in her place...

How DARE she act that way in HIS home! He would show her who the man and Master of this house was! That didn't mean he was going to harm her though, Munenori would never hit or lay a hand on his wife EVER! Any man who did so was not a man at all but a small spoiled child, a brat and was undeserving of a wife in the first place! However Munenori had no problem with yelling and holding his wife accountable for her actions and once even spending the night a part from each other.

He was prepared to tell her just that! She was to leave his room and sleep in her own tonight, that he was by far too angry with her to remain in the same room with her, let alone sleep next to her.

That was until Siofra had turned around on him with those eyes he loved so much, snapping and smoldering with such fire and passion with most of her dress off of her body as she was changing for bed, unintentionally revealing all that lovely pale skin to his gaze, her wine red hair tousled in to a lovely mess and falling around her shoulders, and of course the rest her generous and soft curves to him. What remained of her dress and undergarments left little to the imagination but just enough to taunt and tease him in to arousal.

The sight had been too much for him coupled with how much it excited him when she turned that temper on him like she did. He couldn't even stay mad at the woman with out becoming aroused at some point. That is how tightly his wife had him around her little finger, and how deeply he held her in his heart.

All his anger had drained out of him as all the blood that had been powering his brain was rushed to his groin and drowned out what ever his wife was saying to him.

She was so beautiful and arousing when she was mad... He couldn't tell her that right now but she was.

Oh yes... That had been a rather long, wild and intense night of passion...

* * *

Munenori couldnt control himself as his wife glared at him with such fire in the state of almost complete undress she was in... He hadn't hesitated to grab her and kiss her as hard as he dared and plunged his tongue in to her mouth.

"Mmphmm!" He'd cut off her words before she happily surrendered and responded to his kiss as he pressed her to his body as tightly as he could. That was his wife... So fiery, fearless, a warrior at heart and a wealth of passion in her soul... He loved it.

She'd been only a little shy at first but her carnal desires in the bedroom matched his completely and now she was shameless when she wanted him... Mostly in private...but a few times she had teased him to the breaking point and he had taken her outside of their home, hidden of course...

The back yard had been the first time... Then in public... in a back alley in town, the garden behind their home... In a cave up on the near by mountain, the meadow just outside of town... And of course the hot springs, several times. Most of these times had also been in broad daylight too. How they had never gotten caught was a mystery.

The entire house had been emptied of servants during their honeymoon too, during which the entire house had been christened as well.

The kitchen floor, all the extra bedrooms, the living spaces, basically every room in main house... Oh and the bath house THAT had taken several times to properly use. The bath seemed to be his wife's favorite place in the entire house, second only to the hot springs. She loved the water for some reason... But he wasn't complaining.

But those thoughts only served to excite him more as he pulled her against him and pinned her to a near by wall or maybe it was a pillar he hadn't bothered to look as he'd been groping and kissing his wife passionately. He might not have been mad at his wife anymore, but she was still a very BAD WOMAN, and for defying him in such a public way he would punish her. He'd show her who the man was in this house and in their marriage. And she would remember it well... And enjoy it too. Their clothes had quickly disappeared only breaking apart to breath or to allow more clothing to be removed. They fell on to the futon, hands groping and grabing each others body until Munenori had grabbed the sash to his Kimono and tied his wife's wrists to the pillar behind the bed. He smirked at the wide eyed look on her face when they parted to breath. He chuckled darkly at her then, oh yes, now she knew how much trouble she was in.

* * *

(second fash-back)

"Ah! Oh Munenori!" Siofra cried out and squirmed as her husband roughly teased and toyed with her most sensitive spots as only he knew how to do.

"That's right... Say my name..." Munenori whispered as he tugged on her clit as he pumped his fingers in to her body roughly, and rolled one of her nipples in his other hand and sucked and bit the other one just the way he knew drove her wild as her nails scratched at the pilar in the way she normally clawed at his back. He loved it when she did that. But right now she was being punished.

"This is your punishment for being such a bad woman tonight...Never yell at me like that... And NEVER try to lock me from our room EVER AGAIN. Do you hear me? You are such a bad woman..."

Siofra only moaned in helpless pleasure and then screamed his name in response as he replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue at her center.

"I think I like that answer..." he chuckled at her reaction. She was very vocal in her passion hazed mind. He had idly wondered if the neighbors would hear her? They probably could... but they'd also most likely laugh it off as they were still newly weds and the entire town knew they had been trying for a baby. Besides most of their neighbors were the ninjas too. So of course they knew!

Munenori sat up and plunged in to her as she arched and screamed. He couldn't help but moan with her, the sensation was incredible.

" Hmm I think I like you being all tied up too. Such a dirty naughty woman...My Siofra... My princess..." he smirked as her legs wrapped around his hips, before he moved one over his shoulder sending him deeper in to her body.

Siofra whimpered loudly and squirmed, pulling on the sash that held her arms back from him.

"Shhh, don't worry my lovely tigress... I'll find it." He moved so that his body mostly covered her against the cold of the night and so he could easily kiss her.

He knew what she was asking for, that one spot... he'd found it by accident the first time. But he was so glad he did. It drove her wild in his arms. That was also the first time she'd clawed his back, almost drawing blood actually. Not that he had minded at all at the time.

When she suddenly gasped and clawed the pilar and ripping the sash almost completely he knew he'd hit the right spot.

"Right there my love?" he teased her, knowing the answer judging from her wide eyed expression and her cries.

"Yes! There... Don't stop..." she whimpered in that soft almost prim voice, begging just the way he liked in his ear.

He moaned a little himself at that and thrust in to her body as hard and fast as he dared... Any rougher and he'd worry about hurting her...

"Hah, such a dirty princess...I bet you miss me doing this when I'm away. You want this don't you?"

He whispered in her ear before nipping it.

Siofra whimpered as she arched hard as he hit that spot dead center and rather hard as that sash finally gave out and was shredded. Her arms snapped around him and gleefully clawed his back like the tigress she was and pulled him to her as if she couldn't get him close enough before Moveing her leg back to his hip and flipping them both over so she sat on top of him and started moveing at her own pace.

Munenori moaned at the change of position and thrust back up in to her as she came down on him. It was pretty hot to him when she stole the control from him but he never let her keep it for very long.

This time was different, he watched her bounce on him as he used his hands to tease her sensitive spots until she whimpered and trembeled and started to sag losing her energy.

"Oh Siofra... Bad girl... Ripping my favorite sash... Now you REALLY need to be punished..." He chuckled as he heard the sash rip and felt her nails on his back. He waited until he saw a hiccup in her movements before grabbing her, flipping them back over and pulling out of her body making her whimper loudly and squirm.

"Shhh, do as I say Princess and I'll give you what you want... Turn over and face the pillar like a good girl... That's right, hands and knees... Good girl... Good Siofra..."

He plunged back in to her body from behind making her scream...They rarely did this but when they did... It drove them both wild. That was why it was such a treat.

"Oh Gods Munenori!" Siofra whimpered as she trembled, she was getting close, and so was he... But her arms were starting to give out too...

"Munenori ," She whimpered.

"Yes, love?"

"I need…"

"What do you need, my Princess?" he coaxed, lifting her chin and pulling her back to him as he softly kissed her neck holding her close.

"I need you," She whispered, asking for him to take over, but unable to say the words.

He smirked, enjoying the moment far more than he should. He pulled her body back on his, their skin making contact once more, the cold sweat lining their bodies making her shiver.

"You need me to finish you off?" He asked in a smug tone, his breath hot on her ear.

She merely panted, rocking her hips into his in a futile effort to get what she needed.

"Siofra," he continued. "Is that what you need?"

"Yes," she breathed at last.

"Say it," he commanded.

Siofra huffed. "Don't make me."

"Say it my beautiful wife, and I'll take you to ecstasy," he promised, his voice filled with his own sexual frustration.

"I need you to finish me," Siofra caved, exasperated. "Now."

He chuckled, biting her neck somewhat roughly as he pounded into her forcefully from behind and she fisted her hand in his hair.

He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, squeezing her tightly as he sought his own pleasure.

Munenori leaned over her, moving her long red hair off her shoulder. He moved to whisper in her ear as he took her. "Are you going to cum for me, Siofra...?"

She hung her head almost meekly, as he reached around, fisting and squeezing her breasts in his hand roughly. He pinched her nipples gently before slipping his hand lower.

Munenori cupped her breasts in his free hand, gripping them, never ceasing his movements. One hand slid between her legs and he used his fingers to work his magic on his tigress once more.

He kept his arm wrapped around her waist as he continued to pleasure her in every way possible and felt her quickly losing control.

"Look at me," he growled in her ear, and as she turned her head over her shoulder he captured her wine colored lips in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping between her teeth.

She gasped, grabbing his hand and gripping it as she climaxed around him.

She panted, collapsing on the futon beneath her as she came down from the high as he fell on top of her, grinning ear to ear and still inside of her.

"Satisfied?" He whispered hoarsely from behind her. Siofra leaned against his chest in her exhaustion, but that wasn't about to stop him. Munenori wanted to show his wife his love and passion for her.

"Yes," Siofra breathed.

"Are you sure?" He challenged, pushing into her again, triggering the overly sensitive area between her legs and making her gasp.

"Because I am not," he said softly and teasingly. His still hardened member filled her once more. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Siofra's neck.

"Sure you can't go one more round?" He dared, his hand finding that sweet spot once more as he pressed the sensitive skin teasingly and she withered beneath his touch.

"If you keep it up, I won't have much of a choice, now will I?" she scoffed through a muffled moan. Her husband was being such a brat right now and they both knew it.

Munenori chuckled darkly in her ear, and something told her that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He flipped her around once more on her back and gently and loving kissed his wife as he restarted the fire.

"Let go for me, one more time my Princess... Just once more..." he whispered in her ear, kissing her tenderly as he ever so gently made love to his wife once more. Showing that even when he was angry with her, that he still loved her and could still be gentle and treat her like the princess she was.

A soft mewl was her only responce as she shivered and as if on que she climaxed for him one last time before she went limp with exhaustion. He followed her soon after.

Both of them were panting heavily and didn't move for quite a while before he was able to pull out from his wife's body, rolling off of her and on to his back. Soon after she turned over and rested her head on his chest, her favorite pillow, with her eyes closed. Wrapping both arms around his wife and pulled her close before kissing her forehead. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, as Munenori stroked her hair softly, before Siofra spoke up.

"Mmmm, what we were fighting about again?" She had a small grin on her face as she spoke. She was teasing him.

"Hah, uh... Honestly I don't remember... Something about the dinner party...?" Munenori chuckled softly as he pulled his wife closer, covering and wrapping the both of them up with the thick, soft and warm blanket that had been kicked off the futon at some point.

Reaching over her and their discarded clothing Munenori fished out his pipe, stash of tobacco and a match. A glance to the side, he saw his wife silently chuckling at his actions. He never truly understood why she found it funny that he often smoked after they made love but he did love her carefree smile.

"Hey!" Munenori protested weakly as Siofra slyly stole a drag and puff from his pipe while he had been exhaling. Before her, NO ONE touched his pipe... Let alone smoked from it. But Siofra did, not often but on occasion she took a puff or two.

She had him on puppet strings and wrapped around her finger and everyone, including himself, knew it... But honestly he didn't give a damn. He had the love of a beautiful, strong, kind woman who gave as good as she got and then some. Munenori had no idea what he'd done to deserve her but he prayed he lived up to it. Siofra shifted and looked up at him and kissed him softly with the expression of a very well satisfied woman.

"If we can't remember, must not be important."

Muneroni looked down at his wife and kissed her in return, before returning to his pipe.

"I can't believe you threw my sister out of the house."

"She started it."

Munenori smiled at her slightly childish tone as he stroked her red hair that looked almost black in the moonlight. But she spoke the truth and he knew it. Siofra was never one to start a fight, but she'd never back down from one unless she had too, and she'd defiantly finish one. Ling however, was well known to start an argument just for the sake of doing so.

"I know... I know." he sighed, he could really see how much his wife had changed him. Munenori had never before had trouble being or staying mad at someone for provoking his temper, even over something small but he simply couldn't stay mad at his wife for more than an hour and even that was pushing it. Siofra smiled and kissed her husband again before she changed the subject with a sly gleam in her mismatched eyes.

"Mmm...but I have to say, THAT was pretty hot... We should fight like that more often..." She smirked crookedly at him before stealing his pipe from him playfully and smoking it a little. Munenori's shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh at his wife's unexpected and completely tackless comment, and failed miserably as he ended up snorting quite loudly. Siofra burst out laughing when her husband snorted.

Munenori couldn't help but laugh out loud then. His wife's laughter was horribly infectious. It was so far off with her personality! It was an otherwise pleasant and feminine sound...but it was had this strange impish giggle to it that was just so odd, high pitched and heavily accented... It sounded like it came from an Oni or some deranged demon! It was impossible to NOT laugh at it! Munenori shook his head before kissed his wife once more, hugging her to him tightly, and giving her rear end a firm smack. Rolling his eyes he took back his pipe and put it out as he shook his head at her.

"Go to sleep woman." he said with a slight chuckle before finally calming and falling asleep with her in his arms.

**********end of flashback***********

* * *

And three months later... They had found out Siofra was pregnant.

(Another FLIPPING FLASHBACK)

Siofra had been sick for weeks and had FINALLY agreed to see Doctor Ren. She was so stubborn at times. But eventually Munenori had put his foot down after she'd fainted while in the town and he almost hadn't caught her before she hit the ground. Now he was pacing a rut in the floor of his home waiting for her to return from her appointment.

~Rattle~

Munenori looked up to see his wife had finally returned home and he didn't hesitate to get her back in to his arms. She'd been unable to keep a lot of food down even the food from her home land. This had her husband and everyone else worried enough. As small as she was, one would think she'd never eaten more than a few bites in her life, but this was not the case. Her reasoning was she had lived with 6 brothers, Ivan and her father most of her life, so she had to eat a lot just to keep up with them. And boy could the woman eat! So her lack of appetite was a great worry for everyone. After her fainting spell, Munenori became a bit paranoid about his wife's health. Siofra DIDN'T faint! EVER! She was too strong willed of a woman to do so. This fact alone had Munenori in a panic. Something had to be wrong!

"What did the doctor say? Are you alright? Why have you been so sick?"

Siofra put her two fingers over his lips to stop his questions. And damn it if it hadn't stopped him in his tracks. Only his wife could use his body so freely.

"Munenori... I'm perfectly fine. I've been sick yes, but thats normal for woman in my condition..."

Munenori looked at his wife rather confused by her words.

"Siofra, do not play this game with me. What did the doctor say? Why did you faint and why have you been so sick?"

Munenori's grip tightened around his wife's smaller arms. He was very worried, he couldn't lose her, not his wife.

"He said I'm not sick...Munenori, I'm pregnant."

Munenori froze immediately, stunned by her words. His brain couldn't process what she was saying.

"What...?"

Siofra smiled up at him and placed his hand over her womb. Even now he could feel how hard it had gotten and the slight swelling of the organ beneath her skin.

"You're going to be a father Munenori. I'm carrying your child."

"Siofra... My princess..." Munenori beamed and kissed his wife soundly and held her tightly to him.

"A child...my child!" Munenori muttered happily and kissed his wife over and over again. She was not only healthy, but she had given him a child! A baby! Truly Munenori had never been happier in his life.

It had only gotten better when they had held yet another gathering for the big news and he'd convinced Siofra to invite Ling. After the announcement the women had gone in to the next room as usual, but this time Siofra had been slightly vengeful and everyone had been listening, just in case a fight needed to be broken up. But Siofra had started speaking to Ling as if nothing had happened:

"So when did the doctor say you conceived?" Ling spoke through clenched teeth.

Siofra smiled as she washed a few dishes. "Oh, three months ago to the day! It's that something?"

Ling's voice had been strained as she ground her molars to dust.

"Oh yes, that is something indeed... I heard you and my brother got in to a fight over the scene you made. Hard to believe you made up so quickly..."

Siofra laughed not her usual laugh but a cold and calculated throaty one. "Hardly what I'd call a fight...in fact that was the night of the conception, or so the doctor said. Munenori just didn't like how loud it had been but as you can see Ling... Apparently throwing you out of our home was just the kind of STIMULATION your brother needed. I have a good feeling it'll even be a son. Then again my family has a knack for producing LOTS OF SONS."

That had set Ling over the edge and ended with Munenori himself throwing his sister out for threatening his expecting wife. His father and King Tamir even supported him in this. So far his sister hadn't spoken to any one in the family since. Ling was actually older than Siofra by four years or so and was still unmarried and childless... Siofra had been grinning for days after that. Once again Ling had been outmatched and out classed.

(End of flashbacks)

* * *

Munenori smiled and shook his head at the memories.

"I swear Ju your mother is a Sadist at heart. But that's alright because she's only that way to nasty people... Or your Aunt Ling." Munenori told his son in a soft whisper.

"But she loves us very very much... And we love her. And your daddy loves her very very much. You know that? I never told you how we met did I? It's quite the story... You see mommy was a runaway bride in her home country, not really surprising to be honest..."

Munenori slowly started to rock the chair back and forth as he spoke to his son.

"That man who wished to have her hand was very fat! And ugly! Plus he was old enough to be here father... Sadly the laws there in her home land are very strict and really didnt allow her much room to refuse. So your mother took off and told her father King Tamir, your grandpa, she was going to Ireland where she was born for a "Spiritual retreat," Munenori laughed softly.

"Oh it was a retreat alright...Not one of her best or proudest moments, Ju. Instead she came here, all the way to Asia. She was staying at a small temple with a big blue dragon in front of it... That's actually where we got married but that's later... "

"At the time she came to Asia there was a huge war with the ninjas against a very evil man who hated their power. I decided to help the Ninjas... But the ninjas weren't exactly used to working together... They needed a Princess. A symbol of unity, someone who also had no ties to any clan and could help bring all the ninjas together. A Princess who was feminine, level headed, soft spoken, elegant...so they picked your Aunt Akane however because the enemy knew they were picking and had found a Ninja Princess they decided to also pick another woman to act as a double. That why the enemy wouldn't know which one was the real princess. Granted your mother looks NOTHING like Akane but still it worked out." Munenori smirked at his own words as his son cooed softly at him.

"Mommy wasn't any of those things that the princess needed to be but she could fight and help protect the real ninja princess. I'm sure you know that by now. So after the elders announced they'd found the Princess of the Ninja's and her double a group of them came to take them both to the place where the ninjas were gathering. Now I wasn't there at the time... But I was there a day later walking to that same temple to check up on it, it was a good temple, and all of a sudden I hear fighting on top of the hill above me!"

Munenori smiled as he tickled his sons belly to make him giggle as he spoke to him. "Apparently the evil ninjas who'd betrayed us were ordered to attack any one passing by, but of course not me! They were too scared of me and your father is just too clever and powerful to be threatened." He chuckled in his own arrogance.

"But your mommy was a different story... Next thing I saw as I listened to all the fighting was an enemy ninja darting off looking as if a demon was hot on his heels and some crazy looking figure shooting at him..."

"Unfortunately I think they miscalculated the kick back of the gun and how close they were to the ledge..." Munenori continued on oblivious to the feminine form that now stood in the entry way of the nursery.

"They took one more shoot, lost their balance and fell right down! They slid all the way down the hill side and landed right in my arms! I saw it was a very pretty girl and I couldn't let her fall and get hurt of course... That girl was your mother... She was even more beautiful once she got cleaned up. Dust and dirt isn't a good look for her... But don't tell her I said that..."

Munenori smirked as his son made a soft gurgling noise before the child looked over and stretched his little arms out and cooed. Munenori turned and saw his wife standing there in the doorway smiling at him.

"I thought I'd find you here..." Siofra whispered as she walked towards her husband and son, kissing them both.

"I heard him fussing... Didn't want to wake you up so early in the morning. I figured he'd fall asleep if I talked to him a while, usually works." Munenori said ruefully. Ju always seemed to be put to sleep by his fathers voice, Munenori wasn't sure if that meant he was that boring or if his voice was as soothing as his wife assured him it was.

"He's fussing because he's probably hungry..." Siofra took their son from him, pausing only a moment to see if Ju needed changing too, thankfully he didn't. Siofra went to sit in the eastern plush chair but Munenori beat her to it and pulled her on to his lap.

She giggled at her husband, "Munenori!" Siofra shook her head at him as he parted her robe and sleeping clothes to bare one of her breast as she held her son up close to feed him. Ju-Long latched on to his mother and suckled hungrily making both his parents smile.

"My wife... Look at what we created... Our son...our baby..." Munenori didn't get sappy and sentimental often but late at night while watching his beloved wife breast feed his son, it moved him to do so as he kissed her soundly.

"Mmm, and you were telling him how we met... Sadly I don't think he'll remember or even understand what your saying." Siofra pointed out as she leaned against his chest as Munenori used on arm to hold her in place and help her hold their son with the other.

"Maybe, but that won't stop me from telling him... We should make another... Don't you agree?"

Siofra looked back at him with an eyebrow arched, "Let's at least wait until Ju stops breast feeding first... Then we'll talk about a second baby."

Munenori smiled and kissed her neck. His wife was beautiful alone, but when she was with child... She was truly a sight to behold. Then she was a true living Irish Goddess... She glowed with life and motherhood. In public she was perfection... At home... She was a plague ridden demon!

Her pregnancy had been a rough one, morning sickness, cravings, and temper flares... And Munenori had been at her mercy. She'd damn near broke his hand during labor and had swore and threatened all sorts of things on him... His castration was one of them but by far from the worst she'd screamed at him. Her brothers, the butler, the ninjas and most of all her father the King had ALL hated him that day too... However all was forgiven once his son had been born and was being fawned over by everyone.

Even still Munenori had smiled the entire time though, holding her and kissing her, calming her with words of love and devotion. Yes he had been in his own hell for the entire nine months she'd been pregnant but he loved her all the more for it.

"Perhaps, but I loath waiting... You my princess have no idea how glorious you look when pregnant... You are an exotic Irish Goddess amongst mere mortal women... And you gave me the greatest gift I have ever received, a beautiful child... An heir, a son... But now I believe we should try for daughters... Lots of beautiful little girls to spoil, with red hair and green and blue eyes." Munenori kissed his wife deeply as he spoke. Honestly he didn't care what gender his children were so long as they were his, happy and healthy and he wanted as many as possible with his beloved wife.

"We shall see my husband... We shall see..." Siofra giggled at him as she blushed at his words.

"I love you Siofra, my Irish Princess."

"And I love you Munenori, my big, powerful Samurai"

The two of them kissed deeply before they put there son back in his cradle, now fast asleep and full, and returned to their bed in the next room. Munenori however, still wanted to try for a girl... And he wasn't willing to wait.

"Siofra..." He muttered as he rolled on to his wife and started to kiss her passionately. Trying to get her caught up in the heat of passion and willing to let him take her again with out those damnable contraceptives she'd brought from her country. He hated those damn things made from uncomfortable sheep skin with a loathing passion.

"Munenori!... Stop it! Your going to wait before you get me pregnant again! Understand? Besides I'm tired. Now to sleep with you!" Siofra scolding inbetween kisses and pushed him off.

"I don't want to wait..." Muneneori all but whined sounding like a child himself given his tone. Siofra shook her head and laughed, pushing him off of her again. Her husband was such a brat sometimes as he only rolled back on top of her. She pushed him off of her for a third time and gave him a firm look.

"I said NO Munenori." She spoke flatly starting to sound annoyed. But Munenori wasn't about to give up yet. He laid on his side and moved in close to her and smirked evily.

"But I want you Princess...I want to see my beautiful wife, squirming and hear her moaning under me... Clawing at my back while screaming my name...just like the tigress she is. Let me take you as a man should my Siofra. It's been too long since I have truly felt you." Munenori smirked as he pinned his wife under him once more, knowing his words would arouse her and by the flushing of her cheeks it was working.

"Munenori I swear if you don't stop I'll make you sleep outside!" She smacked his chest lightly and tried to roll on to her side.

Munenori chuckled at her threat, it was a running joke even since Kuma had called him a "dog with a bone" at their wedding given his eagerness to get his wife alone.

"But it's cold and wet outside. It's been raining all day. I'll get sick if I sleep out there... And you'll be lonely and cold without me next to you. And then you'll feel sad and guilty for leaving me out there and getting me sick...Then again...it was make-up sex that gave us our son in the first place..." he pointed out continuing to kiss and caress her.

Siofra smacked his shoulder, this time with some force. "I said NO Munenori... Now, goodnight." She rolled over on to her side facing away from him and closed her eyes intent on sleeping.

"I never did finish the story though..." Munenori spoke up after a while, pulling his wife closer to him as he light up his pipe and started smoking it. Eventually she rolled over to face him, her eyes still closed.

"Finish it in the morning then," Siofra yawned and laid her head on her husbands chest.

Munenori smirked and pulled his wife even closer and put out his pipe. His body and heart craved his beloved Siofra now as he started to kiss her again.

"Munenori I said...Mmmm" Her frustrated words were cut off by his lips. She couldn't help but return his kisses.

"Do not deny me my princess..." Munenori whispered in her ear. "I want my wife, my beautiful tigress..."

Siofra opened her mouth to speak but just as she did a loud clap of thunder rang out and rain started falling heavily, soon a cry came from the next room.

"Looks like you really are going to have to wait my Samurai... Our son won't be able to sleep alone tonight with the storm."

Munenori huffed as he rolled over and off his wife to let her up and retrieve his son from the nursery. It seemed as if fate himself had conspired against him tonight. But such thoughts vanished once his beloved wife returned with his son in her arms.

"Come on now Ju... Dont be scared. Mommy and Poppy are here."

Munenori spoke soothingly as his wife laid down beside him, his son holding tightly to her robes and pulling them both closer to his chest.

Soon both his son and his wife had calmed and fell asleep but Munenori stayed awake watching them both silently. He smiled broadly. "I am such a lucky man... how on earth I managed to receive such a beautiful wife and her love, and then make a beautiful child with her? I honestly do not know... but I promise you both that no matter what, I am never letting either of you go. So long as I take breath, I shall love and cherish you both... and I will love and cherish every child we have Siofra... and our son, every child, and every generation after them will know exactly how I met you. The beautiful princess who fell from the sky and landed in my arms. I love you Siofra, so very much."

And with those words Munenori held his family close as he could and fell asleep with a smile on his lips, and a very happy and joyful man. Dreaming of his favorite memories, of how he met his son's mother.


End file.
